


Essential Experimentation for the Young College Freshman

by Raineishida



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: College AU, M/M, cuties in college
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-20
Updated: 2014-05-20
Packaged: 2018-01-25 20:41:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1661747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raineishida/pseuds/Raineishida
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sora is going to college for the first time, and he's nervous. What if he doesn't like his roommate? </p>
<p>Fortunately his roommate's a babe and Sora's a little bi-curious.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Essential Experimentation for the Young College Freshman

**Author's Note:**

  * For [heartspocky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartspocky/gifts).



Sora wasn’t sure about any of this. His mom had dropped him off, kissed his cheek and left him at his new dorm room in less than ten minutes.

Not that he hated his mom, he’d just… This was his first time away from home for real and he was a little nervous. 

He was barely nineteen, having worked for a year out of high school so he could afford to go to college a little further away from home. His mom was getting a little overbearing. He knew he needed the time away from her. 

But now that she was gone, only reachable by his phone, not downstairs with a hug and a cup of tea, he wasn’t sure how to feel.

He had a few hours before orientation, however, which should, by all means, be enough time to set up his room and get his textbooks in order. 

He was a first year, he was going to do this right.

His dorm was pretty meager. He was sharing with someone, and it didn’t look like his roommate had arrived yet based on the lack of personal items on the other side of the room, so Sora wasn’t sure what to expect.

Silently, he unpacked his belongings, making his bed up and hanging a Blitzball poster up next to his bed, along with a picture of his best friend Kairi. She was already in university across the country. He missed her, but she texted him often to keep in touch. He could Skype her later, that would help him feel better.

It didn’t take long to set up. Sora settled on his bed, crossed his legs and sighed heavily. Now what?

He checked his phone, disappointed at the lack of text messages. He was startled to attention as the door opened and a young man walked inside, holding a duffel bag over his shoulder.

“Hey. You must be my roommate.”

Sora couldn’t speak, his mouth suddenly dry as he forced himself to stand and offer his hand. 

The young man was tall, slim, and muscular from what Sora could tell beneath his tight green t-shirt. He had long silvery-white hair which he currently wore tied behind him in a knot, and his eyes were a shade of green Sora had never seen before. 

He was absolutely stunning.

“My name’s Riku,” the young man said, shaking Sora’s hand as he set his duffel bag on the empty bed. 

“Sora,” the brunet managed. “Nice to meet you.”

Riku sat down on his bed and offered a polite smile. “Well. I’m studying philosophy. Laugh if you want, everyone else does.”

“Uh...English.”

“Yeah? Cool. Maybe we’ll have some basic classes together. You a first year?” Riku’s skin was flawless.

“Yeah,” Sora breathed. How was this man real? 

“Me too. I took a break to work for awhile...figure stuff out, you know?” 

Sora was usually the talkative one. Riku had stolen his breath. 

Sora nodded, backing up until he hit his bed and sat down, his legs fidgeting nervously. 

“You okay, dude?”

“I’m a little nervous,” Sora admitted.

“First time away, I get it. It’s cool. It’ll be okay though. I’m normal, I’ll back you up.” Riku grinned, opening his duffel bag and pulling out a hoodie. He pulled it on over his tshirt and Sora found his breath again.

“Wanna walk around campus? I haven’t been here before and I don’t know where anything is,” Riku asked. “I’ll buy you a coffee at the cafe.”

Sora nodded. “Sounds good.”

Riku stood and reached for the door, his hand resting on the doorknob as he hesitated, the words on his lips.

“Um...by the way, Sora. I’m-... I’m gay. I hope that’s not going to be a problem. I just didn’t want to hide it from you.”

Sora could have wept for joy. “Nah, that’s not a problem.” Sora offered the biggest smile he could.

Finally. He’d heard about how people ‘experimented in college’. Now it was his turn. He couldn’t wait.


End file.
